there_will_be_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thoth
The Fleshmaster Details Symbol: 'A torso without limbs save for the head, chest devoid of skin with the rib cage and organs exposed. (In societies less welcoming of Thoth this symbol is changed to the Grey Throne of Thoth). '''Homeplane: ' 'Alignment:'' '''Lawful Evil '''Portfolio: '''Blood, flesh, torture, misery, patience, sacrifice '''Worshippers: Domains: 'Destruction (Torture), Evil (Fear), War (Blood), Nobility (Martyr), Darkness (Loss), Good (Redemption) '''Favored Weapon: '''War razor 'About The Fleshmaster has four different aspects: The Bloodied Warrior, The Fear Monger, The Repentant Torturer, The Noble Martyr. Afterlife It is believed that after death a soul is taken to Thoth's palace to one of the wings gifted to the four brothers. As they pass through the wing their sins are taken from them by the brother, who stands at the entrance to Thoth's throne. At the center Thoth sits upon a throne is grey stone, the vaulted ceiling stretching seemingly infinitely above, decorated with the flesh of worshipers. Thoth himself will call upon all those the soul sinned against, allowing them to enter the palace to take the sins left upon the flesh of the worshiper. All sins that remain unclaimed are taken by Thoth himself and added to the ever growing collection of flesh decorating his throne room. He then allows the soul to pass below the palace, no longer aware, and allowed to rest. History and Relationships Thoth was originally a Orcish deity before the Quinns took up residence in the southern mountains, however this fact is known to nearly none within the faith. The fact only survives in the oldest of church documents and upon scrolls and skins within the hoards of the current chieftains. As some time after the Orcish nations fell the aspects of the four brothers first surfaced as separate beings garnering worship separate from their father. The four brothers, unlike their father, were depicted as humans. Modern Thothian worship can be either one of the four brothers or to the Fleshmaster himself. However services are normally concluded with a ritual known as the Feast of Flesh, where each indivudal will cut from themselves a small piece of flesh to symbolize how Thoth removes a piece of them in the afterlife. The poor do flecks of skin, that which will grow back, however those rich enough will cut off entire arms merely to have them regenerated back. Currently hermitage is common among devout worshipers, where one will leave their home to attempt to emulate one of the four brothers. This most often takes the form of service to communities. 'Clergy and Temples' Organizations The Thothian church choose from among their numbers those they believe to be avatars of the four brothers, these are the "Favored Sons", and serve as the militant arm of the Thothian church and as system of faith representation that is outside the normal hierarchy. After one becomes a "Favored Son" they only answer to the "Eldest Brother". The "Eldest Brother" is a position democratically elected after the previous "Eldest Brother" passes away. Each "Favored Son" in that order (the orders being separated by which aspect of Thoth they are in service to) receives one vote to elect a new "Eldest Brother". In much the same way "Favored Sons" vote for who can join their order, one needs a majority among current favored sons to be allowed to enter into the order. These organizations are nearly autonomous and maintain facilities both within Edheren and possibly abroad, but they answer to no authority save for their patron brother. Obedience Take the sharpest blade you own, preferably a war razor, and cut a jagged line into your flesh, preferably from somewhere on the chest, watching the blood well up. For the entirety of your obedience, make sure that fresh blood flows. Keep the flow steady, but slow. Practice letting your blood flow without causing problems from a lack of blood. You gain temporary hit points equal to twice your character level. Also, the Heal check to stop bleeding is only DC 10 for you instead of DC 15. 'Scripture' Category:Pantheon Category:Lawful-aligned Category:Evil-aligned Category:Destruction Category:Evil Category:War Category:Nobility Category:Darkness Category:Good